noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
What Far Cry 5 Needs Most
In-Game Lull Between Active Combat To Effectively Navigate Hope County You Need Lull Between Combat Although Vehicles Are Featured In-Game Their Purpose Is Pointless Because The Entire In-Game Area Is Not Traversable At All By Motor Vehicle And This Is Because The Game's A.I. Is Fully Noded To The Map Which Means The A.I. Tracks Your Movements At An Inhuman Level Forcing The Player To Have To Navigate The Entire Map On Foot Using Stealth And To Ensure There Is No Continuity Let Me Explain To You This Three Ballistic Missiles Could Also Liberate All Three Regions In One Push of A Button And I Suggest You Put That In The Game Mechanics Before You Start Bragging About $hit You Know Nothing About Simplified Game Mechanics Too Simplified As Gameplay Value Is On The Decline So Is Your Video Game Industry Yandere Simulator Where I Come From Is Established Game Mechanics And You Know It The Lack of Game Mechanics In Far Cry 5 Shows It You Know Exactly What Happened And Why Yandere Matchmaking & Mobile Operations Good News Co-op is an available option in Far Cry 5, but it works differently than before. In this game, players can open their gameplay session to friends who can then join them at any time if your one of us and you have basic understanding of yandere simulator then you also know that three players can liberate all three regions in three days using attrition warfare tactics each player assigned to each region to max the resistance points in each region through persistent gameplay that game mechanic believe me is the only obstacle between you and a goddamn holy war how does the game configure what counts as resistance points this determines where we must focus our efforts and to what effort and for the purposes of practicality we will earn the resistance points in yandere simulator because your game mechanics are also clearly not established Far Cry 5 Is About Killing Bad Cops And You Play As A Good Cop We Know The Narrative And It's A Narrative That Is Counter-Factual In Regards To How The Actual Police Job Works They Don't Want The Game To Be A Puzzle Game Because Their Lack of Knowledge Will Show On Ever Shard From Here To Aleppo Because In Yandere Simulator Format That Nuke Ending Can Be Triggered By Gaining A Bad Reputation And Then Suddenly Introducing Yourself As The Junior Deputy To The Whole County This Will Result In Every Shot Fired In Far Cry 5 Because How Dare You Insult Our Great Nation While Blocking Every Patriot Voice On The Face of The Internet With The Source Code And Then Suddenly You Introduce Yourself I Suggest You Carefully Rethink Your Approach Because In The Way Yandere Would Kill Me There Is No Corpse And There's Little To No Evidence A Murder Even Occurred A Missing Person's Report Is Usually All There Is In Terms of Evidence "Arrested" = Game Over In Yandere Simulator For A Reason It's Gonna Take More Then A School Setting To Explain Joseph Seed Because In That Situation There's Two of Me One As The 9 Year Old Who Witnessed The September 11 Attacks And The 25 Year Old Whose Writing This Wikia The 9 Year Old Was Kidnapped By Faith Seed And The 25 Year Old Is Battling To The Planetary Surface To Expose This Time Travel Program In This Situation Yandere-Chan Has Framed Joseph Seed For A Murder That He DID NOT Commit Joseph Seed Has Friends In High Places And The Game Begins With The Arrest Instead of Triggering The Game Over Because No One Believes Us When We Inform People The Amount of Information That Has To Be Caught Up In These Situations Is What Leads To The Large Scale Conflicts As Seen In Far Cry 5 Where Everyone Is Scrambling Around The County To Find Out WTF In Far Cry 5 A 9 Year Old Witness To The September 11 Attacks Was Kidnapped However This 9 Year Old Also Is Now 25 Years Old This Means One Is A Clone And The Other Is Not The 25 Year Old Was Unable To Leave Dutch's Bunker Due To An Arrow Complication Dutch And Artyom Were Equally Trapped In That Bunker For A While Because Someone Had A Bow & Arrow And Dutch Forgot To Buy Ammo For His Shotgun And Artyom Lost His Modified Russian Rifle Down A Great Shaft As The Ranks of The First Rebellion Was Collapsing Rapidly Although We Had A Plan And An Entrance To The Transfer We Were Not Prepared For The SHTF In District 12 As A Result We Were Garrisoned In A Bunker For A While As The Mockingjay Had No Intention of Letting Us Exit Said Bunker And We Were More Worried About Her Getting In Then Us Getting Out She Was Too Close To Our Bevin One Bow & Arrow Is A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION In A Confined Space And That WMD Would Not End At Dutch's Bunker What Is Dutch's Bunker Used For Dutch's Bunker Is Used As A Transfer Between D'ni City And The Planetary Surface of Earth It Is The Equivalent of An Immigration Center We Used To Call It The United States Artyom & Katniss Have That In Common Because Artyom Remembers District 12 As Hope County Montana That Was Before The Dark Days